The Price She Paid
by Tsukiko Nanami
Summary: "Don't you want to be free?" He asked. "There's no such thing." She replied bitterly. He huffed a laugh making the girl glare. "How would you know? You haven't removed those chains." DISCONTINUED FORGOT WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS
1. Prologue

**Hi thank you for reading this. Please review what you think and if I should continue this story.**

 **I do not own Naruto just my character.**

* * *

The sounds of fighting could be heard a few yards from me. The birds had long since fled, but I stayed hoping it didn't come this way. I sat at the entrance of my small den watching the wind blow the surrounding trees. A mist slowly rolled in from the direction the battle was taking place at.

 _'_ _Such a nice day'_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

The battled paused for a moment seeming at a standstill before roaring to life again. Suddenly, the scent of blood drifted on the breeze toward me.

Now normally this wouldn't matter to me, but this blood smelled familiar. Before I could identify who's blood it was I had shifted to my wolf form and dashed toward the battle.

 **~3** **rd** **person p.o.v.~**

A white-haired male stood defensively on top of the water. Blood dripped from his forearm as he glared at the bandaged man in front of him.

"Zabuza I don't fall for the same tricks twice."

Before either of them could move a black blur shot out of the forest and slammed into Zabuza.

Grunting in pain, the missing-nin looked down at what was attacking him. A black she-wolf had latched onto his arm steadily biting down harder.

Swiping his blade, the wolf jumped back a safe distance. Violet eyes glared at the man, she growled lowly and barred her blood covered teeth at him.

 **~Normal p.o.v.~**

With a burst of chakra, I launched myself at the black spiky-haired man once more. Ducking low, I dodged his large sword before biting his leg.

Adding a little chakra, I could hear his bone crack before being forced back once more. The man angrily yelled before charging at me. Only to be blocked by the white-haired man.

"Kakashi, get out of my way. I'll deal with you and your brats after I finish this dog first."

I bristled at the comment and growled louder.

Kakashi ignored the demand, "Thank you miss wolf, but I'll handle it from here."

I quickly took in his injuries. He was soaked thoroughly, probably nearly drowned judging by the slight raggedness in his breathing. His arm had two cuts from blocking, but other than that he was fine. I stopped growling and gave a slight nod before jumping onto shore.

The battle began behind me, but I focused on Kakashi's pups. A blond boy with bright blue eyes, was swimming toward the shore. Grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket, I helped him to land. I checked him for injuries only smelling small scrapes before moving on.

Another boy with black hair and eyes watched me warily as I approached. I stopped a few steps away and lowered my head examining him. He wasn't too injured either so I turned to the other two.

The girl with pink hair and green eyes stood in front of an old man. I nodded my head satisfied that they were both uninjured.

I turned toward the fight just in time to see a wave of water heading toward us. I built up chakra in my front paws and stomped on the ground creating an earth wall to shield us.

The fight quickly ended after that by a masked boy sticking needles in Zabuza's neck. Blondie threw a fit and the masked kid took the body away.

 _'_ _With this my debt is repaid'_ I thought before turning to go back to my den.

Not even two steps I hear a something heavy hit the ground. Glancing behind me I saw Kakashi passed out on the ground.

'not my problem.' I thought

My mind flashbacked to his kind and patient face back then.

'Damnit fine.' I huffed and stalked over to the unconscious ninja gaining the others attention. In one fluid motion, I slid my nose under his body and pushed him onto my back.

Adjusting him slightly so he wouldn't fall. I waited for the others to get the message and lead the way.

It took a minute for them to understand and look to the old man to lead.

"This way, my house isn't too far from here." He stated gruffly.

The whole way there the blue-eyed boy talked animatedly to me, while the others would send me wary glances. I half payed attention, learning that his name was Naruto, he liked ramen, and he was going to be hokage. I tuned out the rest of his endless chatter.

Finally, we reached the old man's house. A young lady answered the door with a smile, till she saw Kakashi on my back. We were quickly rushed inside, and I was directed were to set his limp body.

The nice lady, Tsunami, adjusted him and pulled the covers.

She smiled and patted my head, "You're such a good companion."

I leaned in as she scratched my ear, almost whining when she stopped to go make dinner. I wondered what to do now. I'm not needed anymore, but I wanted to wait for Kakashi to wake up. Making my way to the far corner of the room, I curled up and went to sleep.

 _The broken chains clanged with my every movement as I ran faster. Blood dripped down my flank, as I pushed chakra into my paws. I could hear them speeding after me, but I refused to be caught again. One of them jumped on my back plunging a kunai into my front leg. Howling out in pain, I yanked him of my back and crushed his throat with a chakra coated paw. I dashed off as I heard three more sets of feet._

 _I couldn't pick up speed without stumbling thanks to my injured leg. Panic bubbled deep in my gut, as they closed in on me. Stopping, I wheeled around to make a final stand. If I can't run I will die trying to kill them. The bushes rustled as they entered the small clearing I was in. My head lowered to the ground, as I growled threateningly._

 _"_ _Just come quietly Tsuki. There's nowhere to run and you will surely die in your condition." The leader, a man with short black hair, tried to convince me._

 _It was no use though; I was beyond logic acting purely on instinct. Seeing this he sighed and signaled his two goonies to attack. They barely stepped forward before I attacked the one on the right. My jaw snapped his neck, nearly ripping his head off as I turned to the next one. I yelped as he slashed my hind leg. Blood poured out of my body quicker. I could see black at the edges of my vision, but I refused to pass out. He attacked again, but this time I was ready. I grabbed his arm and broke it making him scream. Still holding his arm, I twisted ripping the useless appendage off. Blood spurted out and he collapsed holding his shoulder._

 _Lowering myself to the ground, I narrowed my eyes at the leader. He moved to come at me, but was stopped by a white-haired ninja._

 _"_ _Move, ninja this is none of your concern." He stated_

 _The man didn't say a word, just stood his ground._

 _"_ _She is my property! Get out of my way!" He shouted getting frustrated._

 _Again, he said nothing just stood his ground._

 _Losing his patience, the leader attacked the man. In the blink of an eye the white-haired ninja killed the leader._

 _The man turned and stepped toward me. My fur bristled and I growled louder, showing my blood covered teeth. He lowered himself and lifted his hands slowly, trying to appear non-threatening. I didn't lower my guard watching his every movement closely. He moved his hand to the white mask covering his face in a grand show of submission. Behind the mask was another mask covering his lower half of his face. He had an ebony eye and a red eye with black dots. I eased out of my stance nearly collapsing to the ground. The man slowly came toward me taking care to leave his kill points completely exposed. I growled once more lowly before passing out from blood loss._

I awoke to the sound of shuffling. I lifted my head scanning the room to see Kakashi waking up. Getting up, I stretched out my limbs loosening them up. I glanced at him one more time before leaving, just as his eyes opened.

I poked the pink haired girls leg making her jump slightly. She looked down at me, and I gestured toward the room. Her eyes lit up, as she called for the other two and headed toward the room. I made my way to the opened door and left. After all, there is no need to stay any longer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi sorry it took so long to update, holiday's are right around the corner and work is running me to the ground. I'm trying to update at least bi-weekly so thank you for your patience here is the next chapter**

* * *

I reached the small clearing in the woods that I had claimed as my own. I listened for the familiar chirping of the birds. Only when I heard their songs did I relax. I didn't bother taking my human form, preferring to spread out on my side in my wolf form.

I let out a relieved huff as my eyes drifted close welcoming the darkness.

When I awoke, there were two things I noticed. 1) I hadn't had a dream which was probably a good thing and 2) there were no birds twittering about.

 _Shit,_ I thought sniffing the air and checking for what could have scared off the wild life this time.

A thud and a string of profanities could be heard a distance away. Judging by the loudness and voice it was the blond pup, Naruto I think. They were only about 15min. away from my den if you were walking, 5 if you were ninja running.

I let out a yawn and got up stretching, taking care to make sure I heard the pop. Shaking the grass off my fur I began hunting for breakfast in the opposite direction.

At least, I would have if I didn't hear slow footsteps coming in my direction.

My ears perked up at the sound, grabbing my full attention. The steps were mostly quiet, I wouldn't have heard if it wasn't for the slight hobble the person apparently had. I rose slowly tensing my muscles and falling into an instinctive crouch. My teeth bared slightly, but I swallowed my growls in case the person wasn't aware of my presence.

The person continued to approach heading straight in my direction. I growled lowly just as they reached the edge of my clearing, but stopped once I realized who it was.

Kakashi limped into the clearing, casually supporting himself on crutches. I relaxed my stance slightly, but didn't dare lay down.

"Yo." He greeted with an eye crinkle.

I tilted my head at him curiously.

 _'Did he just come over to say hi? Seriously?'_ I thought as we stared awkwardly at each other for a few seconds.

He moved as if to come closer, instinctively I took a step back preparing to run.

"Calm down, I just wanted to say thank you. Well, and see if you needed first aid." He tried to sooth.

 _'What in the world is he talking about?'_

He must have noticed the confusion on my face because he gestured to my leg. I reluctantly glanced down and noticed a small cut.

 **"When did that happen?"** I growled softly to myself.

"When you jumped away from Zabuza's blade."

 **"Ah, I see so tha- WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT!?"** I yelped staring at the ninja in shock.

My instincts screamed at me to flee as far away as I could. His eye curved up in a U as he scratched his head in slight uncertainty. It took every fiber of my being not to vanish. I started to notice the slight tremor in my body and forced myself to take a deep breath.

 _'It's no big deal, calm down. It's just one barrier.'_ I tried to convince myself.

After all what was the harm in losing the language barrier it wasn't like I was speaking in code?

Kakashi shifted slightly making my violet orbs narrow onto his figure.

"So, do you mind if I bandaged you up?"

I examined him for a moment. Honestly, he looked like he needed it more that my small scrape, and there was the fact I didn't want to be in his debt once more. Looking down and examining the scrap it was larger than what I first thought, and it would be best not to get it infected. My mind whirled the pros and cons in my head before finally giving in. With a nod of my head the ninja slowly approached my tense figure.

Slowly, he squatted down and began cleaning and patching my wound. I didn't even notice he finished till he moved away, too busy with fighting my instincts to run. The moment he was away from me I felt as if I could breathe again.

 _'Man, my nerves are a fried mess.'_ I thought to myself

Most would say I was paranoid, but I liked to call it a healthy dose of suspicion. Trust me, if you saw what I've seen you'd be this high strung too.

Kakashi seemed as if he wanted to say something else with the way his eye shifted, but I felt so done right then.

So, I did one of the few things I'm good at, I turned tail and fled.

The forest blurred around me, but I refused to slow down. I didn't want to get attached to anyone. Too many have died around me already. Regret bubbled softly in my gut, **"I should have never got involved."** I whimpered to myself sprinting faster wanting to hide.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I lost inspiration for a while and didn't know how to continue the story from where I last left off. Does anyone else think I'm making the chapters to short? Or is that just me?**

 **If you have any ideas for me please send them.**

 **Anyway review, follow, and/or favorite.**

 **Thank you!**

 **P.S. Do I even need to keep saying it? I don't own Naruto just my OC's**

* * *

 **~ 22 Years Ago~**

As a quiet 7-year-old I never thought of myself as strong. Whenever I heard that word I always thought about my 13-year-old brother. He was always beside me, defended me, but then he vanished into the world. Leaving my sister and I in our own personal hell. Left standing by myself, I thought, 'I'm not strong, but my sister is.'

Her name was Kimi, and she was 5.

I know I shouldn't have relied so heavily on her. My thoughts were often dark, and I tended to space out for long periods of time. She made sure I ate, cheered me up when she could, and overall kept me sane. If she was gone too long and I noticed, I would easily fall into a panic. She tried to make up for my faults smiling when I couldn't and laughing when I had forgotten how. She was the only light I had and I clung to her desperately. All to soon we were found. I was supposed to protect her, but outnumbered and outmatched I failed.

We were separated sold to different 'masters'. You were either a servant or a prison. My master decided to treat me as the later. Thrown down into a basement, I was chained by the neck, wrists, and ankles to a brick wall. I didn't fight back just laid on the floor and stared at the chains. _'Just wait. Be patient. Save your energy. An opening will come'_ I repeated in my head like a mantra. It was war time so I counted on that to provide an opportunity to escape. I was beaten daily, fed rarely, and mocked mercilessly for five months. Still that mantra remained firmly in my head.

I looked for an opening, a late or lax guard or an attack anything that would attract the guard's attention. My hope dwindled, but still I refused to give. Another tally was added to the wall as the night guards took over. They joked about my appearance long tangled dirty black hair, blue and purple skin with patches of pale white, and dried blood leading to scabbed wounds. The only part of me that remained unchanged was my defiant amethyst eyes that glowed with simmering rage and defiance.

Six more months went by in that cell. Hallucinations had long since set in, and I felt a sharp pain every time I remembered it wasn't real.

Sitting on a grassy hilltop, a brightly smiling six-year-old danced happily around me.

"Sis! Hey sis! You remember what today is don't you?" Her bright green eyes looked expectantly at me. "I'm sorry Kimi I don't seem to recall." I feigned ignorance.

She giggled at me, "Silly sis, It's my birthday!"

I gasped in mock surprise, "So it is! So, what would you like as a treat?"

She twirled her shoulder length brown hair around her finger nervously, "Um, can we go to that meadow by our house?"

I smiled gently at her, "Of course we can Ki-"

 **CLANG! CLANG!**

"QUIET IN THERE!" I sat there frozen and heartbroken as I stared at the dingy wall.

A single tear streaked down my dirty face, "Happy birthday Kimi." I whispered.

My 'Master' came down to see me personally everyday thinking he had broken my spirit, and every time he repeated the same demand. Anger boiled in me fueled by his silly tantrum at not getting what didn't exist. I carefully contained my rage using it to sharpen my dull senses.

I forgot what I was waiting for only one thought remained, _'I'm going to_ _ **KILL THEM**_ _'_

I plotted my escape day and night no longer tallying the days I've been here. I could constantly feel my rage simmering just under my skin.

On one such day I was broken from my thoughts by the sounds of screaming coming from outside.

"Shit, we're under attack!" I heard a guard called fighting whoever was attacking.

 _'_ _Now's my chance!'_

I slipped my fingers under the collar so it won't choke me with what I was about to do. Backing up to the wall I launched myself forward. The walls cracked only slightly, so I repeated the same action over and over until finally the chains broke free. I stumbled up the stairs and collapsed into the cellar door. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I cracked it open to assess the situation. Outside was chaos, people ran around blindly, dead bodies from both sides littered the ground. I saw my escape route that led straight to the woods and bolted. Pure adrenaline fueled my malnourished body, and the thought of getting hit in the cross fire made me move as fast as I could.

I stopped to drink from a river several miles away. Somehow, I managed to catch a fish and without hesitation proceeded to eat it raw. The sun was starting to set so I quickly looked for shelter and found a small hole under one of the trees. It smelled empty, _(Has my sense of smell always been this good?)_ , so I decided to dig it out a bit more so I could fit comfortably inside before promptly passing out.

I rose with the sun and began my search for Kimi. Now that I had my energy back I needed to find her. I traveled around hiding the cuffs and chains whenever I got near a city. Paranoia kept me from entering after all I didn't know if 'That man' was dead or not.

It was only by pure luck that I stumbled upon a burning building and caught a whiff of my baby sister's scent. When I got closer to the building I heard screaming and insane childlike laughter. Dread and hope war inside of me as I cautiously opened the door to the flaming building and crept inside. Mindful of any unstable areas that were close to caving in, I edged into what looked like the main room.

Peeking around the doorframe my eyes slowly widened as my blood ran cold.

 _I listened to her laugh happily as she ran ahead of me chasing an elusive butterfly._

The girl was turned away laughing with childlike glee as a man bled out before her. The blood covered knife still gripped in her small hands. She wore a bloodied maid outfit and her brown hair was falling out of the loose ponytail it was held in.

 _My sister's short brown hair blew softly in the wind as she looked toward the sunset. In the slowly waning light I could see the slight frown that marred her face. Not knowing what else to do I wrapped my arms around her from behind. Glancing toward me in surprise, her expression softened into a smile._

 _"_ _Welcome back nee-chan!"_

I bolted toward her wrapping my arms around her so she couldn't move. She struggled in my grasp for a moment before she seemed to recognize me. Her eyes glinted with insanity as she cocked her head backwards to see me. She smiled with sadistic gleefulness as she glanced back at the shredded man on the floor.

 _Emerald eyes sparkled with determination as she ran toward me. My own expression grim as I looked up at her, we both knew they were closing in. Wrapping my arms around her she whispered, "I'll protect you nee-chan. Just you watch, we'll be ok."_

 _My grip only tightened as I could hear them approaching from all sides. I knew there was no escape._

"Nee-chan?" she giggled before turning around in my hold, "Yay! Kimi kill the bad man, cause he was mean wouldn't let me see nee-chan."

I closed my eyes silent tears steadily streaming down my face as I mourned not being able to save her. Silently I blamed myself, knowing it takes a lot to break her. The little girl in my arms was without a doubt broken beyond repair.

 _They ripped her from me, as she screamed and struggled. In vain, I lunged toward her hysterical form trying to stop them from taking her away. Her watery eyes looked up just in time to see one of the guys slam me into the ground. Her struggling stopped as she saw blood dribble down my chin. Anger filled me as I got back up. Chakra viciously swirled around me as I unlocked my other side. My gritted teeth elongated, nails turned into claws, and my skin grew black fur. As the transformation completed I released an angered howl before charging toward the man that had_ _ **my pup.**_ _My vision tinted red as I attacked her captor forcing them to drop her. Another reached for her and my teeth sunk into their arm because_ _ **my pup. I won't let you hurt mine!**_ _A knife sunk into my side, but I still fought. Chains wrapped around my neck and legs, but still I struggled. Blackness clouded my vision and the last thing I saw was a panicked tear soaked face. Her hand reaching toward me before I was swallowed whole by the darkness._

She hugged me tightly laughing and crying hysterically. When she let go her blood-covered hand grabbed mine and proceeded to drag me out of the mansion. She Paid no mind to the fact the flames were getting worse, and stomped on every dead person on the way to the exit. Internally I shuddered, wondering what they had done to my sister. Something ached inside of me as I watched the place burn with my sister humming a cheery tune to herself. It took me a while to realize what it was.

My last hope was shattered. I got my little sister back, but it wasn't her at the same time. I saw the future I had wished for us to have after reuniting burn with that mansion. The freedom I longed for felt nonexistent. Turning around we began our journey to nowhere. Kimi quickly attaching herself to my arm, and skipping merrily to my relatively fast pace. My face remained carefully blank as I sank into my own thoughts.

 _My bloodied beaten body sagged heavily against the wall, but I felt no pain. It was dark except for a single candle that threaten to blow out at any second. A heavy metal collar and shackles kept me chained to the wall of the room. In my mind's eye, all I saw was panicked green eyes and a tear soaked face. Her hand out-stretched toward me in a desperate attempt to reach me. Groggily I lifted my arm, hand reaching toward her. She was so close! As I was about to touch her fingertips a sharp clang snapped me out of it. There were no bright emerald eyes, but a flickering candle. The 'Master' stepped close to me and squatted down grabbing my hair._

 _"_ _Are you going to give it to me?" He demanded emphasizing with a jerk of my head._

 _What he wanted from me was a myth. They believed the females of my clan could grant them power. Anger slowly boiled inside me._

 _Our home is gone because of a_ _ **myth.**_

 _I was being tortured over a_ _ **myth.**_

 _My sister was taken from me and possibly_ _ **dead**_ _because of a_ _ **freaking myth.**_

Kimi tugged on my arm insistently pointing toward a village, "Look! Look! Isn't it pretty nee-chan? Can Kimi go say hi to the people?"


End file.
